


Star-crossed Lovers of Beacon Hills

by kits_lightning



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Bonus Challenge 4, Feelings, Hunger Games AU, Katniss!Derek, M/M, Peeta!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kits_lightning/pseuds/kits_lightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles are this years Hunger Games Tributes from District 12 a.k.a. Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star-crossed Lovers of Beacon Hills

Derek walked up the steps to the stage as the host, Coach, yelled “Derek Hale, The Man on Fire!” 

The audience roared when he took a step onto the stage to join Coach. The lights were all pointing at him and he could barely hear much because of the crowd. It took him a second to notice that Coach had said something. 

“What?” The audience laughed and Coach patted him on the arm.

“I said ‘That was a hell of an entrance the other day’.” Coach looked at Derek then at the crowd and made a gesture that said _say something_.

“Well, I was just hoping I didn’t burn to death.” The audience roared with laughter at his response, he didn’t know why. Stiles and he _were_ worried about actually burning to death in those suits. 

“Regular comedian here.” Coach scoffed. “So, are the flames real?”

Derek looked into the crowd and found Danny sitting in the front row. He gave Derek a small nod signaling to go ahead with what they planned. 

“Yes… in fact I’m wearing them today. Do you want to see?” He asked the audience. They all began to clap and shout their agreements.

“Whoa whoa whoa. Are they safe? I don’t wanna get sued here, kid.”

Derek gave a chuckle. “Yeah. They’re fine.” 

“All right then! Show us what you got!” Coach clapped and rubbed his hands together, he sounded just as excited as the girls squealing in the audience.

Derek stood near the edge of the stage just like Danny told him to and began to unbutton the suit jacket and the crowd cheered.

“Keep it PG, buddy!” Coach hollered.

Derek laughed, it felt forced but he tried not to think about it. He took the sides of his jacket giving everyone a view of his shirt and spun on his heel 4 or 5 times. The flames began as soon as he completed the first spin. He could hear the ooh-ing and ah-ing of the crowd as he stopped and tried to regain his balance. The crowd stood and clapped and cheered at the spectacle. He looked right at Danny and his stylist gave him a wink and a nod. Derek walked back to his seat.

“One more question Derek, it’s about your sister.” Derek’s smile faded. “We were all moved by what you did for your sister in the Reaping. Did you speak to her before you left?”

He looked at Danny while he answered, otherwise Derek didn’t think he would speak. “Yes.” 

“And what did you say?”

“I told her that I would try to win.”

“Well of course you did and try you will! Derek Hale from District 12, ladies and gentlemen!”

Derek gave a bow, like Danny suggested and walked backstage. 

Peter and Lydia greeted him. 

“That was _amazing_ Derek! Your fire show is going to be the talk of the Capitol.” Lydia was beaming. 

Peter nodded and gave him a small smile. “You did well nephew.”

Derek grunted as he watched the monitors showing Stiles entering the stage.

“Stiles, lets start off by asking what kind of parents call their child _Stiles Stilinski_?” Coach asked in serious confusion, but Stiles laughed along with the audience at the question.

“If I had a nickel for every time someone asked me that I’d live in the Capitol!”  
The crowd cackled along with him. “But no, Coach, 'Stiles' isn’t my real name. It’s soooooo much better than my real name though.” He chuckled. “Seriously, my name is terrible and unpronounceable. Let’s stick with ‘Stiles’.” 

“How are you finding the capitol?”

“It’s definitely different than back home.”

“Different? Different how? Give us an example!”

“Well for one the showers are different. The showers here are weird.” 

The showers? Derek shook his head. Leave it to Stiles to come up with something that random yet the crowd was eating it up. One man looks like he’s crying, he’s laughing so hard. 

“The showers??” The crowed laughed even more. 

“Tell me Coach, do I smell like roses to you?” Coach gave him a look like he lost it but shrugged and smelt Stiles while the audience cheered and laughed at their antics. 

After the crowd calmed down Coach asked, “Tell me Stiles, do you have a special someone waiting for you back home?” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Derek could tell Stiles was blushing a little. 

“Oh. No, not really.” 

“What?? I don’t believe you! Do you believe him?” Coach asked the audience. 

The crowd laughed and hailed a big “NO!”

Stiles starts full on blushing now.

“C’mon Stiles, dish!” Coach egged him on until Stiles slumped his shoulders a bit. 

“Well there’s this one guy I’ve had a crush on since forever but I don’t think he actually noticed me until the Reaping.”

Derek felt a little sting in his chest at hearing that Stiles had someone he was interested in back home. Derek quickly pushed those thoughts from is mind. He was here to win for Cora and Laura, not to sulk about his stupid feelings. 

“Well, now if you win he’ll HAVE to go out with you. Am I right, folks?” More cheering came from the crowd. 

Stiles gave a self-deprecating laugh. “I don’t think winning is going to help me at all.” That statement catches Derek’s attention.

“And why not?” Coach enquires. 

“Because he came here with me.” The crowd gasps and Derek is gaping at the screen.

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the 4th Bonus Challenge of the Mating Games.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> You can check out my tumblr [here](http://the-fandom-life-for-me.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
